Capture the Moment
by Mayniac
Summary: Shiley/Moe 2shot! Miley was a passionate photographer with a lovely smile. Shane was a bad boy that could make any girl swoon. My face grew hot, "What? I don't love you." "Maybe not yet you don't," he cockily stated. "But you'll fall in love." SHILEY MOE


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Aw, I haven't written a oneshot (or two..) in a while! That was a lie. lol. I've written many, actually. But I don't upload them for some strange reason... idk. But guess what guys? My phone? You know, the one that is like my life of FF? IT DIED. I wanted to kill someone when i first found out. which was actually a while ago. lol. Did i already tell you? Well, now i'm telling you that ON that special phone had MANY, MANY, MANY FF ideas. I was so mad. especially when my frickn friend DELETED. ALL. MY. NOTES. omfg i was ready to kill. But you know, i contained myself. ... UGH! I just hate when people mess with my phone. UGHHH. **

**..Anyway, this Two/Three shot is based off of "Kiss the girl" music video of Colbie Caillat. You know, I'm starting to really favor her songs. lol. That song i don't like as much, but other songs are really nice. haha. I wrote a oneshot with lots of her music in it. ... Yeah. lol. I think i really like this one... And if you want to see the dress that Miley is wearing, just search "Yellow Summer Dress" or "Yellow Tie Halter Neck Summer Dress" haha. It will HOPEFULLY be there. I thought it was really pretty. And I usually don't even like yellow! it just reminds me of pee. ... but yeah, it's pretty to me. One of the google images is a picture of it alone. It ties with, like, spaghetti strap-like string things. (I'm not good with fashion lol). Another google image is a pretty girl wearing it. haha. She's tan, brunette, and i think she's on the beach. ... Oh, and you can't see her feet. hahaha. yeah, so... I don't remember what to say next. lol.**

**OH! But can you review "The Clique Between Us" if you already haven't? Sorry but i just like getting reviews about the last chapter i wrote lol hahaha. You know why? you know why?! Cause the stories almost over! That's why! hehe. I'm peer pressuring. :P OH, hey what is your favorite song? Like if you've listened to any of the songs that i put in any of my stories, which is your favorite? I'm curious to know. haha.  
**

--

**Smiles**. Love. _Happiness_. They should be spread around the world so much more than they are. Maybe I was just happy. But it was one of those days, you know? The sun was shining, everyone was out; busy streets. It was a _Saturday_ for Pete's sake! Pretty much everyone was in a good mood, including me.

I wore a simple, but totally cute, yellow tie-halter-neck sundress. It was fun, flirty, laid back, and went along perfectly with my good mood. I was also barefoot, to most peoples' surprise. Even though it was a busy sidewalk, no one seemed to step on my feet. And my feet were as clean as ever. Sure, at first it kind of hurt, but you know, you get used to it. And it just seemed to go with how I felt. …Somehow. Oh, and I also had my matching, yellow purse. In it held so many things, no matter how small it was.

Giggling, I shot a smile to everyone. Not only because I knew most of them, but because it just seemed reasonable. I also took many pictures, of course. Quickly, I walked into a gas station, smiling at Al, the man that worked there every Saturday. "Hey, Al," I happily greeted him.

He nodded at me as he spoke to a customer, "Yo, Miley." After the customer left, he smiled at me, "Back for more photos?"

I nodded and picked up a pack of Polaroid picture paper, setting it down for him to pay for. "Thanks."

"How are your parents?"

"Fine, I guess. They're going out to eat with their boss for dinner, so I have as long as I want, today."

He nodded at my answer and handed me my change. "Have fun, and stick around as long as you like."

I smiled and went to sit beside the magazines, opening one and flipping through it while different people walked into the door. But as I secretly side-glanced up at them, I didn't feel any urges to snap a picture.

Eventually, an old couple appeared at the door, and I smiled, standing. Al also looked over and smiled at me.

Walking up to them, I warmly said, "Hi! I'm Miley, but that's aside the point. I don't mean to seem rude or anything, but could I have a picture of a kiss?"

The two took a while to process my request, but after a while, they nodded and smiled, the old man leaning in to kiss the woman on the cheek. I giggled while snapping the picture, and after a little small talk with the two, they went about their business. Al motioned me over, and I skipped to him.

"Well, isn't that nice. First picture of the day?"

I nodded, "First one!"

"Always the best, eh?" He chuckled.

I played with my old fashioned Polaroid camera in my hands. It was one of the most treasured things I've ever gotten. My parents got it for me when I was a little girl, probably 12 or younger. I'd always wanted one of my own, and I finally got one.

When a boy and girl started coming towards the check-out desk that Al worked at, and the one I leaned against, I replaced my Polaroid with the video camera that I had in my purse and stepped back to get the perfect angle. The couple didn't take one suspicious look at me, though, too engulfed in each other's eyes. I got their whole encounter with Al on tape, including them walking out of the gas station.

It was lovely, really. It may not sound like it, but when you watch the looks on their faces and the sparkle in their eyes, you know it's love. I sighed, happily walking back to Al. "Love is a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

Al nodded with a smile, "It is, Miley. And when you actually experience it, it'll be magical. Trust me."

I nodded, then shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I'm looking forward to it, but I'm not really searching. I'd rather it just come to me, instead of waiting my life for it. For now, I've got my love for other things to look upon."

He chuckled as we watched the video over, "You've sure got talent. It seems you can turn into something natural into something… great."

"You've just got to look at it the right way," I smiled, blushing at his compliment.

Suddenly, a boy that looked about a year older than me appeared. "Um, just this, please."

Al and I looked up, me moving out of the way, to see him set down a pack of cigarettes. My smile turned into a frown. Al, though, used to this, just asked him the usual questions of his age and all. Of course, Al got lies, and he wasn't naïve- he knew-, but he eventually had to give in.

The boy then turned to me, surprised at the scowl on my face. He grinned, "Hi, I'm Shane." For a smoker, he sure did look wonderful. Especially his long, perfect brown hair, his amazing, dazzling eyes, his lovely, tempting smile, and- it was probably just because he was a young smoker.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the video I had taken before, ignoring him. I could feel him looking at me, while Al handled another customer.

"Um, what's your name?" He asked me, despite my lack of response.

My eyes went up to give him a glare, then went back to the video. He awkwardly, stuck the pack of cigarettes into his back pocket and leaned rocked on the balls of his feet. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Why are you talking to me?" I finally snarled up at him. And to think I was in a good mood.

He looked taken back, "What?"

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, walking off.

But this boy was just too determined. "Wait!"

I then spotted two girls talking, and hurried up to them with my usual smile. "Hi, I'm Miley, and can I have a video of you two hugging?"

I then realized they were freshmen that went to my school. They introduced themselves and were about to talk a little more, but were interrupted by Shane coming out of nowhere. They stared at him, and I growled to myself before turning to him. I gave him a glare and a 'get-out-of-here' look, but he just smirked, shaking his head.

We had a conversation with our eyes, the girls watching us and trying to read it, but they couldn't. It eventually ended with me motioning toward the door, him saying out loud, "Not until we talk," then me rolling my eyes and pushing him away, which was a signal of 'yes' to him. He laughed and walked by the door.

Finally, I chatted with the girls a little more (they thought Shane was my boyfriend! Ugh), they hugged, and I had to talk with Shane. He grinned when I grudgingly walked up to him and realized he had a group of friends with him.

"Who are they?"

Five other boys looked up at me and smiled. Shane grinned and pulled me away from the group of boys. I rolled my eyes, letting myself be dragged and crossing my arms as he let go when we got to an aisle.

"Hi, I'm Shane."

"I think we've established that."

"Well, what's your name?"

I rolled my eyes, replacing my video camera with my Polaroid. "Does it matter?"

"It does to me," he answered, watching my every move.

"Well, I honestly don't think it does. So you can go and hang out with all your stoner friends, and I'm going to go," I icily replied, turning away.

But he only grabbed my arm and pulled me back with a small laugh, "Oh, that was harsh."

"But true."

"_May_be true. You won't know until you get to know me," he hopefully said.

"I don't need to know you to see that you're a smoker. I saw you buy that pack of cigarettes with my own eyes. I was standing right there."

"So you're going to judge me by one little mistake?"

I narrowed my eyes. "So you have never smoked in your life," I stated, rather than questioned.

He looked away, his hands in his back pockets, then looked me in the eyes again with his luring brown eyes, "Okay, so maybe a little."

"I'm going to assume that 'a little' means a lot, which also means I'm going to walk away now," I said, turning away again.

"Wait, but that doesn't mean I'm not a good guy," he said, taking my arm to pull me back again.

But this time I resisted and kept walking, only for him to call out, "Maybe I'm just an addict searching for help!"

That made me stop, and I played with the camera's structure, again. Finally, I turned and looked at him. "Sorry." And with that, I walked out of the gas station, pushing past his shocked friends.

--

I was walking through the park, taking pictures of so many things. This was one of the greatest places to go, even if it was one of the most expected. The trees and flowers were just beautiful, and the families and kids were so brightly shining. By the time I walked by half the park, I had a bunch of pictures in my purse and many videos on my camera. I then walked up to an ice cream stand and sat down, taking out my Polaroid.

I took a picture of a teenage couple laughing, a man and a lady kissing, and two flies on an ice cream cone. Believe it or not, every picture counts. I was smiling and looking through the pictures, when someone sat across from me.

Warmly looking up, I was let down when I saw it was Shane, the boy from before. This boy has obviously never been turned down. I didn't say anything, just frowned and went back to looking at the pictures.

"Can't you just give me a chance?"

Again, I gave him the silent treatment, and he sighed, going for a new approach. "What are you looking at?"

But, that failed, too. I just leaned back in my chair, looking at them. He then noticed my camera on the table and picked it up. I gasped and eyed him. He just examined it, using it as if he was taking a picture.

"Stop it," I demanded, trying to reach for it.

He then grinned at me, "Oh, so now you see me."

"Shut up, and give me my camera," I glared at him.

"So your name's Miley," he thoughtfully said, looking at where I'd wrote my name in sharpie on the Polaroid.

"Give it to me!"

He laughed and handed it to me, making me snatch it and look for scratches all over it, not that he even dropped it, but I'm very protective of it.

"So… you're in to photography?"

"I guess," I coldly shot.

"That's cool…" He then reached over and picked up the pictures I'd set on the table, making me groan.

"Stop taking my things."

He didn't say anything, just looked through the pictures. I rolled my eyes, going back to checking for scratches. He finally looked up at me, holding the pictures, "You're really good."

I didn't speak, just grabbed the pictures from his hand and spread them on the table, putting them into the order they were in _before_ he messed with them. But he picked on of them up, aggravating me deeply.

"This one's my favorite."

I curiously looked up to see him holding the first picture I'd taken- the one with the old couple. I, surprisingly, smiled at him and nodded, "That's my favorite, too."

"But this one is really creative," he said, pointing at the one of the flies on the ice cream cone.

"Thanks! I was hoping people would understand the reason I took it," I nodded in gratitude.

"Yeah, all these are really great. How'd you learn to do all this?"

I shrugged, arranging the pictures in the perfect order, "I don't know… It kind of just came naturally."

"Well, it's real talent," he complimented.

"Thank you," I smiled, making them into a pile, then slipping them into my purse along with my Polaroid. That's when I saw a teenage couple appear.

I gasped, making Shane turn and follow my eyes, "What?"

Taking out my digital video camera, I quickly stood up, Shane following my lead. "What, is that your boyfriend or something?"

We scurried to the ice cream booth, and I shushed Shane as the couple grew closer. Shane followed directions and didn't speak as I started recording after they ordered. And just like I'd expected, the girl had started to shuffle around in her purse, only for the boy to pay. The couple then began to lightly, and jokingly bicker, the girl that was working only smiling as the boy ended up paying.

After the little scene, I giggled and stopped recording, walking back to the table. Shane sat where he last did, and I sighed airily, "Wasn't that so sweet?"

"Them ordering ice cream?"

"No! Didn't you see that? The boy offered to pay, even though the girl was willing. I love that. It's why I applied for a job here!"

Shane's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean? That's just manners. And you work here?"

"Well, it's _great_ manners," I smiled, watching the video.

"Ookay… so you work here?"

I shrugged, setting the video camera into my purse and replacing it with my Polaroid, something I tended to do a lot. "I used to; worked at a lot of places, actually."

"Why?"

"Because in every place, there is that one act of kindness or one look of passion that just makes a great memory," I smiled, setting the Polaroid on the table.

"That is a really good explanation," he chuckled. "Where else have you worked?"

"Well, to name a few, the gas station, Goliath- you know, the rollercoaster in Six Flags?-, and that place where you make dog chains in Washington D.C., the Air and Space Museum."

Shane raised his eyebrows, "Those are kind of…"

"Random?" He nodded. "Yeah, I know. But at the least expected places, magical things can occur. When people look at my pictures, I want them to not only catch the beauty of the scenery, but to realize that the simplest things or places can hold the most magic."

"You're an odd girl," he chuckled, making me blush. "But I think I like it."

My blush deepened, "Well, thanks." A smile rose on to my face. "I think," I mocked.

He laughed, and I giggled, leaning back against my chair. But all of a sudden, I felt a flash, and my head whipped to Shane, who was waiting for the picture to print. I gasped and reached for it, only for Shane to move it out of my reach, laughing.

"Stop!" I whined.

Eventually, the picture came out clear, and Shane set it between us, admiring it. "I think it's pretty good for an amateur," he grinned.

"I think you should've picked better scenery," I stated matter-of-factly, taking the Polaroid and stuffing it into my purse for safe keeping.

"Nah, I think it's perfect," he smiled at it, picking it up, and then looking at me as I blushed again. "You know why I took it?"

I shook my head, and he set the picture back down, making it face towards me to look at it. It _was_ pretty good for an amateur shot. "Because one look of passion can make a great memory," he smiled, repeating my words from before.

I looked up in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"That's exactly what I thought when you said that," he laughed, making me giggle. "But what I mean is that _that_," he pointed at my face, "is a look of passion."

"What?" I inquired incredulously, moving closer to the picture as if I would finally understand his words.

"Passion- love. You know."

"Yeah, but I don't get how I'm showing it…"

He smirked, "Towards me."

My face grew hot, "What?? I don't love you."

"Maybe not yet, you don't," he cockily stated. "But you'll fall in love."

I scoffed, my face turning even warmer, "No, I won't."

"Don't deny it," he teased, leaning closer to my face and standing up. "Besides, I think those eyes pretty much give it away."

He stood up and started walking away, leaving me gaping from him to the picture. I squinted, trying to see what this lunatic was seeing. Which was apparently me with that… that sparkle in the eyes that every other loving couple had. Or the love-dovey smile that just gave everything away. Or the atmosphere that would just scream out that the person was in love. But no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't see it.

And after a while of giving up, I decided I wouldn't see it, anyway. This was just some stoner trying to hit on me. And even if it seemed like I was giving in, I'm not. I moaned and slammed my head against the table. Was I really falling in love?

--

The rest of the day, until about 9, I took even more pictures. And I had to admit, they looked even better than the first picture I took! Heck, they looked better than all the pictures I've ever taken! Well, except for maybe those underwater ones. I just love those. But that's aside the point, the point is, it seems that after that talk with Shane, my skill seemed to improve even more.

But well, everybody needs inspiration. And it seems this stoner, flirty, attractive, and determined boy just happens to be mine!

When I got home, though, I was surprised to see my parents eating dinner. "Mom? Dad?"

They smiled up at me from the dinner table, "Come join us, Miles. The meeting was cancelled. Mr. Hancock's daughter was sick."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry… you know, for him." I joined them, and we began to eat, talking about what I'd done today. I told them everything- skipping the part about Shane- and showed them the pictures.

When we got to the picture that Shane had taken of me, my parents 'aw'd and picked the photograph up. "This one's my favorite, Mile," my dad said as he and my mom looked at it.

"Who took it?" My mom asked, letting my dad look at it alone as she smiled at me.

"Oh, just… uh," I didn't know what to say, so I just softly took the picture out of my dad's hands, laughing.

They let it go, and we all got up to put up our plates. After a few hours, we all headed to sleep, but as I was lying in my bed, I just… couldn't. So, I did what I'd always done when I couldn't sleep since I turned 14. I leaned over to my bedside table and picked up the flashlight and Polaroid I left there.

Standing, I slipped on a gray cardigan over my white tank top. I scribbled a note about how I was going out since I couldn't sleep, just in case my parents checked on me and left in my black converse and black sweats with the words 'Beautiful' on it in white at the side.

I walked down the streets, and realized that people were still out. Not scrambling about, like in the day, but they were just hanging out or eating, some talking, laughing, or even dancing. I took many pictures, and they all were wonderful. My favorites were one where a group of people were sitting at the outside of a fancy restaurant, eating and laughing, and the picture of a couple dancing on the sidewalk.

After a while, I was ready to jump into my bed, cuddle in my sheets, and fall asleep right away. But something made me stop. I glanced down a dark alley in panic. Someone was getting beat up. I could hear it. Debating on if I should go in myself or call someone, I just decided on shining my light in. Maybe the people in there will get scared and lay off, seeing someone caught them, right?

So, I did. And as the light illuminated them, I saw a group of boys beating up this other boy. It looked like they'd just started, since the boy didn't look that injured, but when they all saw the light on them, all six of the standing boys quickly looked up in fear. But when the five boys that were ganging up on the other teen saw it was just a girl, the guys smirked and composed themselves.

I gasped, seeing they seemed high. But what I saw next shocked me even more. "Shane?"

The boy on the right's eyes widened. "Miley?" He actually didn't look like he was high.

"You know this beauty, Shane?" The middle boy asked, sounding… well, you know. Like he's been smoking.

"Lay off, Damon," Shane demanded, walking ahead of the other five and toward me. I backed up in fear. "Shane, I-"

"Come on, Miley. I'll take you…" he glanced back at his friends, who were leaning against the wall watching me. I felt so awkward. "…anywhere but here."

I hesitantly let him lead me away from the alley, but when we slowed to a walk, I didn't speak. I could feel his constant glances, and noticed his disappointed look- Hopefully disappointed in himself.

"Miley… it wasn't what it looked like."

My silence made him sigh again. "I didn't…"

"You lied."

"What?"

"You aren't a good guy," I looked down, wrapping my arms around my body, the cardigan not really warming me.

After a while, he answered, "Well, I never really said I was good-"

"But you implied it."

As we walked on, the awkward silence enveloping us, he noticed my Polaroid and the pictures in my hand. "You took more pictures?"

"It's what helps me fall asleep."

"Can I see them?"

I reluctantly let him take them from me, and he shuffled through them. "They're nice."

"I know."

Again, there was another silence, before I decided to just ask, "Are you high?"

"No!"

"Oh." I blunt, but I was actually really relieved. And so, the noise was once again gone. You know, other than all the people that… weren't us, talking.

"Miley… don't make this awkward."

"I'm not!" I looked toward the road, watching the cars pass, which was also the way that Shane… wasn't at.

"Yes, you are."

I then saw another sight. A woman was getting out of a taxi to be met by a man holding a bouquet of flowers. I quickly snapped a picture, smiling at their glowing faces to be reunited. When the picture came out, Shane looked down at it. "That's a good one."

I didn't say anything, silently agreeing, and handing it to him to hold along with the other pictures. After about ten more minutes of mindlessly walking, I felt myself being pushed against a wall. My breath hitched when I looked into Shane's eyes as he held me against the building.

"Sh- Shane, I- I thought you weren't high…"

A smile graced his perfect, close lips. "I'm not."

"Then… get off me," I awkwardly said.

"I don't want to," he grinned, rubbing my arm with his thumb.

"Um… well at this moment, I really don't think that matters," I nervously laughed.

"I can feel your pulse getting faster," he smirked.

My face turned red, and when his smirk grew, I knew my pulse probably increased even more. "You're cute when you're nervous. Or well, cuter."

I didn't know what to say. What was he going to do? Not… kiss me… right? "I- I just met you," I clarified for him as if reminding him that- guess it didn't work.

But, I couldn't help it. I kissed back. Yes, Shane- Shane Gray- was kissing me. And I was kissing back. But boy did it feel good. Yeah, that's right. It felt _good_. I was kissing some 17 year old smoker bad boy, but I definitely did not regret it. Is… _this_ love? Unexpectedly, a sudden flash broke us apart.

Shane then leaned back, to my disappointment, and I noticed he was holding a Polaroid picture. I blushed, not knowing if I should ask to see it or what. After a while, a grin grew onto his face, the picture probably showing up all the way, and his eyes flickered toward me for a second.

I bit my lip, my right arm holding my left. "Is it… nice?"

"Best I've ever seen," he breathed, smashing his lips into mine again, making an unmistakable shock run through my body.

I reached to put my hands around his neck, but he caught my hand and slipped the picture into my finger tips before pulling away, winking, and leaving. I wanted to call out to him, but figured it would… I don't know. Besides, he always had that mysterious, but totally hot, exit. So instead, I just looked down at the picture. He was right. It was the best _I've_ ever seen, too.

And as I gazed at every inch of the beautiful picture, I could feel myself falling head over heels in love with him. Because like people say, when you're in love, you'll just know.

--

**Did you like it? Don't worry, there's one more part. lol. I just need to, you know, write it. haha. Guess what song I'm listening to right now? 7 Things!! I know! haven't listened to it in forever, but i sstill like it. hahaha. Time change? SUCKISH. i hate the time changes lol. my friend loves it, but WHO CARES BOUT HER RIGHT? hahaha jk jk. ... kind of. lol hahaha. :P Oh, how was your halloween? Mine was horrible. I had NOTHING, i repeat, NOTHING to do. I wanted to turn off all the lights so no one would come to our house. haha. but then my parents came home. ..they turned them back on. Sigh. My friend was supposed to come over! ...she ditched me. lol hahaha. But, well, it WAS her 1 year anniversary. Congrats to them! But anyway, i was so bored. Only one group of four came to our house. We have a long, scary driveway. haha. They only got one reeses each. ...poor them. I don't care. aha. **

**And remember, did you like this? Did you review my last chapter on TCBU? Did you have a good Halloween? Do you like the time change? What is your favorite song or band i have included in any of my stories? Did you like any? lol. Have I influenced your taste in music with my amazing pick of songs? hahaha. ...Did you honestly like them or are you lying? .......If you didn't like any or despised a song/band, just don't mention anything, so i don't feel stupid..**

**P.S. "Why does she write such long A/N's???" Maybe I just write long Author's Notes so you can write me long reviews...**

**Or maybe I'm just a very lonely person and I need people to talk to...**

**Or maybe I'm having a conversation with you. But it doesn't really seem like a conversation, because you're not talking, but maybe I pretend you are. Or maybe i'm used to talking to a person who doesn't talk back. Or maybe the person usually just stares at me like I'm some freak while i rattle on to them. **

**...Who knows, who knows...  
**


End file.
